


Ready for Round Two?

by Knowmefirst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco didn't believe Ron</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready for Round Two?

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta made for the 2016 Wand in a knot over at LJ

As he left his body fall forward, he gave a grunt at feeling Ron’s body falling on top of him. He push Ron off him, and moan when he felt Ron’s still hard cock pull out. He then turn to look at the red head next to him. 

“Damn you were not exaggerating.” Draco murmured. 

That made Ron laugh, and the red head only turn to him and said:

“Ready for round two.” 

Draco roll his eyes, and turn his head away from the stupid red head that was currently sharing his bed. If they had told him that morning that he was going to end up sharing a bed with Ron Weasley, and had the most mind blowing sex he had ever had, he would have ended up cursing them. However, few hours later here he was with Weasley next to him in his bed and him totally relax.

But according to what Ron had said, he had a thick cock, and insatiable sex drive. Yet Draco hadn’t been left down, if his spamming hole was any indication, the first one was truth. He look down at the still hard cock, and two wasn’t a lie either. Draco close his eyes when he felt the hand traveling down his back, being follow by a pair of lips. Oh, Merlin he didn’t know if he could take another round, he thought when he felt Ron’s tongue at his hole.


End file.
